Forgive and Forget
by tammyshih123
Summary: With The Dark Lord gone, will Harry and Ginny finally be able to get together?Things happen.And they found out that love isn't as simple as it seems to be. The story starts AFTER the Great War.But the battle will be briefly mentioned.
1. Prologue

A/N: okay, so this story happened AFTER they've defeated the Dark Lord. I'm still gonna mention a little bit of the battle in the first 2~3 chapters but bear with me:) This is my first time writing in English so let me know if my grammar is weird. oh, and please comment!So I can know how to improve! Thanks!

"Ginny, we have to stop seeing each other." You said without looking me, playing with your fingers restlessly.

" It's for some stupid, noble reason, right?" I sighed, lowering my head.

" Voldemort is using everyone who's close to me. Once he finds out that we're dating…" You tried to explain desperately, afraid that I would misunderstand.

" What if I say I don't care?" I asked lightly, lifting my head so I can see you straight in the eyes.

" I care!" You said loudly, almost shouting. "Think what I would think if this was your funeral…"

I raised my hand and ran it through your features. Your eyebrows, your nose, and your lips. Then I slightly kissed your check, decided to let go.

* * *

" Ginny?" Ron Weasley knocked on his sister's door gently.

No answer. He frowned.

Why wasn't she answering? He knocked again.

" Please, Ginny, talk to me."

He was very concerned about Ginny through the summer. He knew that she and Harry broke up, but he never got the chance to ask why.

Ginny wouldn't tell. But everyone in the house could tell that she had been crying for days, even weeks perhaps.

Finally, the door opened. Ginny looked annoyed and leaned on the door.

" What is it exactly that you want? Ron."

" I was just…I just want to….know how you are dealing with em…you know…the um..brea-…..I mean…are you ok?"

" Of course I'm fine. Totally fine." Ginny answered firmly. Ron apparently disagreed.

" You barely ate during the past few months, you didn't talk unless you have to, and you've been locking yourself up for weeks."

" Ron." Ginny sighed lightly.

"Just…don't be so hard on yourself." He put his hand on her head, like soothing a little girl. It took Ginny all her might to stop her tears from falling.

" I just need time." And with that, Ginny Weasley slammed the door in her brother's face.

_**to be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 1

Harry tried really hard not to look Ginny straight in the eyes. The good thing was that there were a lot of guests arriving for Bill and Fluer's wedding, so they were never alone. The bad thing was Harry couldn't stop himself from looking her way, or to stop himself from being too helpful whenever Ginny was around. Also, he had to be careful so that Ron wouldn't find out that he's still not over Ginny.

" You really didn't need to break up with her, you know?" Finally, after seeing Harry in such a struggling situation, Hermione decided to step in. They were setting up the table for dinner, and Ron was in another room helping Mr. Weasley with the wedding invitations. "You're human. You have feelings. You can have a normal relationship."

"Yeah, but I'm not NORMAL, am I?" Harry snapped back. His scar was hurting again. It hurt for the whole day yesterday actually. He was pretty upset already, and the hot weather and Hermione's talking just made him feel a lot worse.

Hermione looked hurt.

" I'm just trying to help." She glared, and set the plates down so hard that Harry thought they might shatter into pieces. " Don't think you're the only one who's upset about the breakup. Ron told me Ginny's been crying for weeks."

Harry felt something inside him missing. He lifted his head and saw Ginny sitting on the couch in the living room, reading magazines. Her hair covered most of her face, but Harry could still see her left eye. It was red and puffy.

A sudden rage rose within him. It was not to Ginny but to himself. Why, did he always let people down? People who cared so much for him, who loved him so much…

He had to do something. He turned around to find Ron, who was being preoccupied in sorting socks.

Harry stood up abruptly and walked up to Ginny, grabbed her at the wrist and took her out of the house. Ginny walked silently behind him until they were out of sight.

The sun was hiding itself behind the hills, and the sky darkened. For a long time, neither of them said anything.

" Em…Harry? We should go back…dinner…"

" Dinner can wait." Harry answered, and finally turned around to face Ginny. " I've been so selfish." He said suddenly.

"What? You're not! You've done so much for us. For the whole Wizarding world!" Ginny shook her head and said.

" I mean to us. To Ron and Hermione." Harry replied.

" What are you saying? You're not selfish." She sounded a bit confused.

" I am. Especially to the ones who care for me, who love me. Especially to you." He touched her face gently, looking into her eyes. " I never asked you. I never thought about how much harm I could cause you when I said those words on the funeral. I never asked you how you felt."

" It doesn't matter. I understand." Ginny looked away, trying hard to steady her voice. " I know what you are going through."

Harry ignored her and took a step closer.

" How do YOU feel? Ginny? When I broke up with you?"

Ginny didn't answer. She closed her eyes. Even through darkness, Harry could see a teardrop falling.

" Ginny, you can tell me. You don't need to be strong in front of me."

" Would it make a difference then? If I'd told you how I felt?" She asked suddenly.

Harry frowned and answered,

" No."

" So there's really no need to bother you with those things. You've got enough on your mind already."

" But I want to be bother by those things!" Harry said without thinking. " I know this sounds stupid, but being with you makes me feel normal. And I...I like normal."

There was another silence. Then Ginny faced Harry and said,

" I felt….angry, upset, and worry. Desperate, anxious, and restless. I felt a lot of emotions that day, but mostly I was worried. Worried that I might never see you again after summer." Ginny was moving closer, and now, she was whispering. Harry could see tears falling down from her cheeks.

" Ginny, I couldn't ask you to wait for me. I couldn't promise that I would return." Harry hold Ginny tightly, so tight that they could hear each other's heartbeat and breath, " But I can promise that, because of you, I would try my best to come back alive. And if I do come back alive, will you become Mrs. Potter?"

Ginny couldn't help but smile.

" What makes you think that I would want to marry you? No one proposes when they're 17." She joked.

" Well, they're not us. Times like this makes me don't want to miss a thing in my life. Makes me want to capture every moment. And I want you in the picture. In my picture."

Ginny kissed slightly on his lips, and the corner of her mouth twitched up just a bit.

" I won't answer that question for now. Cause that way, you have one more reason to come back alive." Ginny winked and took Harry's hand, walking towards the house. " And now, we should get back to dinner. You don't want Ron bugging you all night and ask you about what we just talked about, do you?"

" No. Definitely not. If he knew I just proposed, I guess I'll become one of the gnomes he threw out of the backyard today."

And they laughed like they'd never laughed before.

* * *

" Ginny?" Neville tapped Ginny on the shoulder and called.

She was looking into the fire, even if it hurt her eyes to do so. She looked into it as if Harry's face would appear any minute. She had looked into the fireplace every night after doing homework, with no particular reasons.

" Ginny!" Neville called again.

"Ah….Neville." Ginny said like she had just woken up in the middle of the night, her voice hoarse. " What is it?"

" It's time. Snape's not in Hogwarts. It's now or never." Neville said.

"Ok." Ginny answered, taking out her wand. " Tell everyone that we'll meet in the Room of Requirement in 5 minutes."

**_to be continued..._**


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Sorry about the delay!I was just too caught up in school work But I hope you'll like this one~~~I know it's not as long as the first chapter but I had to make sure the story's going in a good and appropriate pace :) So please leave comments and advice so I can improve:) thanks!**_

* * *

Harry had tried to remain as calm as he can when he faced his death. He tried to look straight into Voldemort's eyes, showing that he had no fear, but all he saw was Ginny.

The fragrance Ginny had from her hair. The smile that made him smile with her. The touch of her lips. And the one, the only promise he made.

The only one he had cared to make. Because he knew he would fight hard to stay alive for her. But he HAD to die.

And the thought of not being able even to fulfill that promise made Harry fell deep into the darkness, along with the bright green light that shot right through his heart.

* * *

A chill suddenly ran through Ginny's body. But somehow she knew it wasn't because of the cold.

She shook her head slightly, trying to get rid of whatever was on her mind, and knelt down to help another student get to his feet.

She also had bruises and blood all over her. But she didn't care. Nothing could compare to the loss of her brother. She could not bear to go back to her family right now. It would be too hard to see Fred, who was always so energetic, lying still and silent on the cold ground.

" Hermione?" She needed someone's company. Someone who was not in her family. " Can you come with me?"

Hermione nodded, and left the Great Hall with Ginny.

" What is it? Ginny? Are you alright?" She too, had been crying, like most of her family. Ginny didn't answer the question.

" Hermione…where's Harry?" Ginny's eyes weren't focused. It was as if they were searching for Harry in the school grounds, but failed to find any possible signs.

" I…I don't know…" But she knew, even if Harry didn't tell. He was gone as soon as they returned from the Shrieking Shack. But she wouldn't dare to think that Harry went to face Voldemort alone.

" He went to find Voldemort, didn't he?" Ginny wasn't asking, it was a fact. Even if , no one saw him, they all knew where he went. Ginny's eyes were welling up. The tears blurred her vision, but she quickly wiped them away, not willing to leave her sight from the woods ahead of her, hoping that Harry would come back any minute.

Hermione put her arms around Ginny, and they sat down on the stairs that faced the school grounds.

" Hermione, have you ever thought of what will happen? I mean…have you ever thought that you and Ron can be together, get married someday, and even have kids?" Ginny suddenly asked.

" Not really." Hermione shook her head. " I mean…we never know what will happen these days….you can never be sure what will happen. So you can never think about the future…cause even the thought of not being with the ones you love makes you upset." Hermione replied bitterly. Ginny knew exactly what she meant.

Everyone in this war was taking risks every day. They may be laughing with you, telling jokes this minute, and the next minute they're dead. Just like Tonks and Remus. Just like Fred.

"But I'd dreamt of it. Even though I forbid myself to think of Harry…I still dreamt of marrying him, having a family with him. Somehow I would wake up in the morning, sweating and crying. Because dreams are, after all, just dreams. Nothing more." Ginny couldn't stop herself from sobbing.

"I know…I know…" Hermione said softly, comforting Ginny.

And then, Voldemort's voice came out of nowhere again, within the walls, the ceilings and the floors.

Ginny held Hermione's hand tightly. Though she already knew what Voldemort would say…but she couldn't bear to listen….

" Harry Potter is dead. He was killed…."

Ginny automatically shut down her ears. Voldemort's voice seemed so far away. She could feel Hermione grabbing her arm so tight that she ought to have felt the pain. But she felt nothing painful from her arm. No. The most painful part of her was her heart. And she could hold her toughness no more. Tears were falling like raindrops from her eyes, washing away the blood stains from her face. She stood up without a second thought, and ran outside towards Voldemort, towards Harry.

And the only sound she could hear was the voice of Harry making the promise, repeating over and over again in her head.

_" But I promise that, because of you, I would try my best to come back alive…"_

**_to be continued..._**


End file.
